Ode Marítima
|autor=Álvaro de Campos }} :Sozinho, no cais deserto, a esta manhã de Verão, :Olho pro lado da barra, olho pro Indefinido, :Olho e contenta-me ver, :Pequeno, negro e claro, um paquete entrando. :Vem muito longe, nítido, clássico à sua maneira. :Deixa no ar distante atrás de si a orla vã do seu fumo. :Vem entrando, e a manhã entra com ele, e no rio, :Aqui, acolá, acorda a vida marítima, :Erguem-se velas, avançam rebocadores, :Surgem barcos pequenos de trás dos navios que estão no porto. :Há uma vaga brisa. :Mas a minh'alma está com o que vejo menos, :Com o paquete que entra, :Porque ele está com a Distância, com a Manhã, :Com o sentido marítimo desta Hora, :Com a doçura dolorosa que sobe em mim como uma náusea, :Como um começar a enjoar, mas no espírito. :Olho de longe o paquete, com uma grande independência de alma, :E dentro de mim um volante começa a girar, lentamente, :Os paquetes que entram de manhã na barra :Trazem aos meus olhos consigo :O mistério alegre e triste de quem chega e parte. :Trazem memórias de cais afastados e doutros momentos :Doutro modo da mesma humanidade noutros pontos. :Todo o atracar, todo o largar de navio, :É — sinto-o em mim como o meu sangue - :Inconscientemente simbólico, terrivelmente :Ameaçador de significações metafísicas :Que perturbam em mim quem eu fui... :Ah, todo o cais é uma saudade de pedra! :E quando o navio larga do cais :E se repara de repente que se abriu um espaço :Entre o cais e o navio, :Vem-me, não sei porquê, uma angústia recente, :Uma névoa de sentimentos de tristeza :Que brilha ao sol das minhas angústias relvadas :Como a primeira janela onde a madrugada bate, :E me envolve como uma recordação duma outra pessoa :Que fosse misteriosamente minha. :Ah, quem sabe, quem sabe, :Se não parti outrora, antes de mim, :Dum cais; se não deixei, navio ao sol :Oblíquo da madrugada, :Uma outra espécie de porto? :Quem sabe se não deixei, antes de a hora :Do mundo exterior como eu o vejo :Raiar-se para mim, :Um grande cais cheio de pouca gente, :Duma grande cidade meio-desperta, :Duma enorme cidade comercial, crescida, apoplética, :Tanto quanto isso pode ser fora do Espaço e do Tempo? :Sim, dum cais, dum cais dalgum modo material, :Real, visível como cais, cais realmente, :O Cais Absoluto por cujo modelo inconscientemente imitado :Insensivelmente evocado, :Nós os homens construímos :Os nossos cais de pedra atual sobre água verdadeira, :Que depois de construídos se anunciam de repente :Coisas-Reais, Espíritos-Coisas, Entidades em Pedra-Almas, :A certos momentos nossos de sentimento-raiz :Quando no mundo-exterior como que se abre uma porta :E, sem que nada se altere, :Tudo se revela diverso. :Ah o Grande Cais donde partimos em Navios-Nações! :O Grande Cais Anterior, eterno e divino! :De que porto? Em que águas? E porque penso eu isto? :Grandes Cais como os outros cais, mas o Único. :Cheio como eles de silêncios rumorosos nas antemanhãs, :E desabrochando com as manhãs num ruído de guindastes :E chegadas de comboios de mercadorias, :E sob a nuvem negra e ocasional e leve :Do fundo das chaminés das fábricas próximas :Que lhe sombreia o chão preto de carvão pequenino que brilha, :Como se fosse a sombra duma nuvem que passasse sobre água sombria. :Ah, que essencialidade de mistério e sentido parados :Em divino êxtase revelador :Às horas cor de silêncios e angústias :Não é ponte entre qualquer cais e O Cais! :Cais negramente refletido nas águas paradas, :Bulício a bordo dos navios, :Ó alma errante e instável da gente que anda embarcada, :Da gente simbólica que passa e com quem nada dura, :Que quando o navio volta ao porto :Há sempre qualquer alteração a bordo! :Ó fugas contínuas, idas, ebriedade do Diverso! :Alma eterna dos navegadores e das navegações! :Cascos refletidos devagar nas águas, :Quando o navio larga do porto! :Flutuar como alma da vida, partir como voz, :Viver o momento tremulamente sobre águas eternas. :Acordar para dias mais diretos que os dias da Europa, :Ver portos misteriosos sobre a solidão do mar, :Virar cabos longínquos para súbitas vastas paisagens :Por inumeráveis encostas atônitas... :Ah, as praias longínquas, os cais vistos de longe, :E depois as praias próximas, os cais vistos de perto. :O mistério de cada ida e de cada chegada, :A dolorosa instabilidade e incompreensibilidade :Deste impossível universo :A cada hora marítima mais na própria pele sentido! :O soluço absurdo que as nossas almas derramaram :Sobre as extensões de mares diferentes com ilhas ao longe, :Sobre as ilhas longínquas das costas deixadas passar, :Sobre o crescer nítido dos portos, com as suas casas e a sua gente, :Para o navio que se aproxima. :Ah, a frescura das manhãs em que se chega, :E a palidez das manhãs em que se parte, :Quando as nossas entranhas se arrepanham :E uma vaga sensação parecida com um medo :- O medo ancestral de se afastar e partir, :O misterioso receio ancestral à Chegada e ao Novo - :Encolhe-nos a pele e agonia-nos, :E todo o nosso corpo angustiado sente, :Como se fosse a nossa alma, :Uma inexplicável vontade de poder sentir isto doutra maneira: :Uma saudade a qualquer coisa, :Uma perturbação de afeições a que vaga pátria? :A que costa? a que navio? a que cais? :Que se adoece em nós o pensamento, :E só fica um grande vácuo dentro de nós, :Uma oca saciedade de minutos marítimos, :E uma ansiedade vaga que seria tédio ou dor :Se soubesse como sê-lo... :A manhã de Verão está, ainda assim, um pouco fresca. :Um leve torpor de noite anda ainda no ar sacudido. :Acelera-se ligeiramente o volante dentro de mim. :E o paquete vem entrando, porque deve vir entrando sem dúvida, :E não porque eu o veja mover-se na sua distância excessiva. :Na minha imaginação ele está já perto e é visível :Em toda a extensão das linhas das suas vigias. :E treme em mim tudo, toda a carne e toda a pele, :Por causa daquela criatura que nunca chega em nenhum barco :E eu vim esperar hoje ao cais, por um mandado oblíquo. :Os navios que entram a barra, :Os navios que saem dos portos, :Os navios que passam ao longe :(Suponho-me vendo-os duma praia deserta) - :Todos estes navios abstratos quase na sua ida, :Todos estes navios assim comovem-me como se fossem outra coisa :E não apenas navios, navios indo e vindo. :E os navios vistos de perto, mesmo que se não vá embarcar neles, :Vistos de baixo, dos botes, muralhas altas de chapas, :Vistos dentro, através das câmaras, das salas, das despensas, :Olhando de perto os mastros, afilando-se lá pró alto, :Roçando pelas cordas, descendo as escadas incômodas, :Cheirando a untada mistura metálica e marítima de tudo aquilo - :Os navios vistos de perto são outra coisa e a mesma coisa, :Dão a mesma saudade e a mesma ânsia doutra maneira. :Toda a vida marítima! tudo na vida marítima! :Insinua-se no meu sangue toda essa sedução fina :E eu cismo indeterminadamente as viagens. :Ah, as linhas das costas distantes, achatadas pelo horizonte! :Ah, os cabos, as ilhas, as praias areentas! :As solidões marítimas, como certos momentos no Pacífico :Em que não sei por que sugestão aprendida na escola :Se sente pesar sobre os nervos o fato de que aquele é o maior dos oceanos :E o mundo e o sabor das coisas tornam-se um deserto dentro de nós! :A extensão mais humana, mais salpicada, do Atlântico! :O indico, o mais misterioso dos oceanos todos! :O Mediterrâneo, doce, sem mistério nenhum, clássico, um mar para bater :De encontro a esplanadas olhadas de jardins próximos por estátuas brancas! :Todos os mares, todos os estreitos, todas as baías, todos os golfos, :Queria apertá-los ao peito, senti-los bem e morrer! :E vós, ó coisas navais, meus velhos brinquedos de sonho! :Componde fora de mim a minha vida interior! :Quilhas, mastros e velas, rodas do leme, cordagens, :Chaminés de vapores, hélices, gáveas, flâmulas, :Galdropes, escotilhas, caldeiras, coletores, válvulas; :Caí por mim dentro em montão, em monte, :Como o conteúdo confuso de uma gaveta despejada no chão! :Sede vós o tesouro da minha avareza febril, :Sede vós os frutos da árvore da minha imaginação, :Tema de cantos meus, sangue nas veias da minha inteligência, :Vosso seja o laço que me une ao exterior pela estética, :Fornecei-me metáforas imagens, literatura, :Porque em real verdade, a sério, literalmente, :Minhas sensações são um barco de quilha pro ar, :Minha imaginação uma ancora meio submersa, :Minha ânsia um remo partido, :E a tessitura dos meus nervos uma rede a secar na praia! :Soa no acaso do rio um apito, só um. :Treme já todo o chão do meu psiquismo. :Acelera-se cada vez mais o volante dentro de mim. :Ah, os paquetes, as viagens, o não-se-saber-o-paradeiro :De Fulano-de-tal, marítimo, nosso conhecido! :Ah, a glória de se saber que um homem que andava conosco :Morreu afogado ao pé duma ilha do Pacífico! :Nós que andamos com ele vamos falar nisso a todos, :Com um orgulho legítimo, com uma confiança invisível :Em que tudo isso tenha um sentido mais belo e mais vasto :Que apenas o ter-se perdido o barco onde ele ia :E ele ter ido ao fundo por lhe ter entrado água pros pulmões! :Ah, os paquetes, os navios-carvoeiros, os navios de vela! :Vão rareando - ai de mim! - os navios de vela nos mares! :E eu, que amo a civilização moderna, eu que beijo com a alma as máquinas, :Eu o engenheiro, eu o civilizado, eu o educado no estrangeiro, :Gostaria de ter outra vez ao pé da minha vista só veleiros e barcos de madeira, :De não saber doutra vida marítima que a antiga vida dos mares! :Porque os mares antigos são a Distância Absoluta, :O Puro Longe, liberto do peso do Atual... :E ah, como aqui tudo me lembra essa vida melhor, :Esses mares, maiores, porque se navegava mais devagar. :Esses mares, misteriosos, porque se sabia menos deles. :Todo o vapor ao longe é um barco de vela perto. :Todo o navio distante visto agora é um navio no passado visto próximo. :Todos os marinheiros invisíveis a bordo dos navios no horizonte :São os marinheiros visíveis do tempo dos velhos navios, :Da época lenta e veleira das navegações perigosas, :Da época de madeira e lona das viagens que duravam meses. :Toma-me pouco a pouco o delírio das coisas marítimas, :Penetram-me fisicamente o cais e a sua atmosfera, :O marulho do Tejo galga-me por cima dos sentidos, :E começo a sonhar, começo a envolver-me do sonho das águas, :Começam a pegar bem as correias-de-transmissão na minh'alma :E a aceleração do volante sacode-me nitidamente. :Chamam por mim as águas, :Chamam por mim os mares, :Chamam por mim, levantando uma voz corpórea, os longes, :As épocas marítimas todas sentidas no passado, a chamar. :Tu, marinheiro inglês, Jim Barns meu amigo, foste tu :Que me ensinaste esse grito antiquíssimo, inglês, :Que tão venenosamente resume :Para as almas complexas como a minha :O chamamento confuso das águas, :A voz inédita e implícita de todas as coisas do mar, :Dos naufrágios, das viagens longínquas, das travessias perigosas. :Esse teu grito inglês, tornado universal no meu sangue, :Sem feitio de grito, sem forma humana nem voz, :Esse grito tremendo que parece soar :De dentro duma caverna cuja abóbada é o céu :E parece narrar todas as sinistras coisas :Que podem acontecer no Longe, no Mar, pela Noite... :(Fingias sempre que era por uma escuna que chamavas, :E dizias assim, pondo uma mão de cada lado da boca, :Fazendo porta-voz das grandes mãos curtidas e escuras: :Ahò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò - yyy... :Schooner ahò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-oò -yyy...) :Escuto-te de aqui, agora, e desperto a qualquer coisa. :Estremece o vento. Sobe a manhã. O calor abre. :Sinto corarem-me as faces. :Meus olhos conscientes dilatam-se. :O êxtase em mim levanta-se, cresce, avança, :E com um ruído cego de arruaça acentua-se :O giro vivo do volante. :Ó clamoroso chamamento :A cujo calor, a cuja fúria fervem em mim :Numa unidade explosiva todas as minhas ânsias, :Meus próprios tédios tornados dinâmicos, todos!... :Apelo lançado ao meu sangue :Dum amor passado, não sei onde, que volve :E ainda tem força para me atrair e puxar, :Que ainda tem força para me fazer odiar esta vida :Que passo entre a impenetrabilidade física e psíquica :Da gente real com que vivo! :Ah seja como for, seja por onde for, partir! :Largar por aí fora, pelas ondas, pelo perigo, pelo mar. :Ir para Longe, ir para Fora, para a Distância Abstrata, :Indefinidamente, pelas noites misteriosas e fundas, :Levado, como a poeira, plos ventos, plos vendavais! :Ir, ir, ir, ir de vez! :Todo o meu sangue raiva por asas! :Todo o meu corpo atira-se pra frente! :Galgo pla minha imaginação fora em torrentes! :Atropelo-me, rujo, precipito-me :Estoiram em espuma as minhas ânsias :E a minha carne é uma onda dando de encontro a rochedos! :Pensando nisto - ó raiva! pensando nisto - ó fúria! :Pensando nesta estreiteza da minha vida cheia de ânsias, :Subitamente, tremulamente extraorbitadamente, :Com uma oscilação viciosa, vasta, violenta, :Do volante vivo da minha imaginação. :Rompe, por mim, assobiando, silvando, vertiginando, :O cio sombrio e sádico da estrídula vida marítima. :Eh marinheiros, gajeiros! eh tripulantes, pilotos! :Navegadores, mareantes, marujos, aventureiros! :Eh capitães de navios! homens ao leme e em mastros! :Homens que dormem em beliches rudes! :Homens que dormem co'o Perigo a espreitar plas vigias! :Homens que dormem co'a Morte por travesseiro! :Homens que têm tombadilhos, que têm pontes donde olhar :A imensidade imensa do mar imenso! :Eh manipuladores dos guindastes de carga! :Eh amainadores de velas, fagueiros, criados de bordo! :Homens que metem a carga nos porões! :Homens que enrolam cabos no convés! :Homens que limpam os metais das escotilhas! :Homens do leme! homens das máquinas! homens dos mastros! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Gente de boné de pala! Gente de camisola de malha! :Gente de âncoras e bandeiras cruzadas bordadas no peito! :Gente tatuada! gente de cachimbo! gente de amurada! :Gente escura de tanto sol, crestada de tanta chuva, :Limpa de olhos de tanta imensidade diante deles, :Audaz de rosto de tantos ventos que lhes bateram a valer! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Homens que vistes a Patagônia! :Homens que passasses pela Austrália! :Que enchesses o vosso olhar de costas que nunca verei! :Que fostes a terra em terras onde nunca descerei! :Que comprastes artigos toscos em colônias à proa de sertões! :E fizestes tudo isso como se não fosse nada, :Como se isso fosse natural, :Como se a vida fosse isso, :Como nem sequer cumprindo um destino! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Homens do mar atual! homens do mar passado! :Comissários de bordo! escravos das galés! combatentes de Lepanto! :Piratas do tempo de Roma! Navegadores da Grécia! :Fenícios! Cartagineses! Portugueses atirados de Sagres :Para a aventura indefinida, para o Mar Absoluto, para realizar o Impossível! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Homens que erguestes padrões, que destes nomes a cabos! :Homens que negociastes pela primeira vez com pretos! :Que primeiro vendesses escravos de novas terras! :Que destes o primeiro espasmo europeu às negras atônitas :Que trouxesses ouro, miçanga, madeiras cheirosas, setas, :De encostas explodindo em verde vegetação! :Homens que saqueasses tranqüilas povoações africanas :Que fizestes fugir com o ruído de canhões essas raças :Que matastes, roubastes, torturastes, ganhastes :Os prêmios de Novidade de quem, de cabeça baixa :Arremete contra o mistério de novos mares! Eh-eh-eh eh-eh! :A vós todos num, a vós todos em vós todos como um, :A vós todos misturados, entrecruzados. :A vós todos sangrentos, violentos, odiados, temidos, sagrados, :Eu vos saúdo, eu vos saúdo, eu vos saúdo! :Eh-eh-eh-eh eh! Eh eh-eh-eh eh! Eh-eh-eh eh-eh-eh eh! :Eh lahô-lahô laHO-lahá-á-á-à-à! :Quero ir convosco, quero ir convosco, :Ao mesmo tempo com vós todos :Pra toda a parte pr'onde fostes! :Quero encontrar vossos perigos frente a frente, :Sentir na minha cara os ventos que engelharam as vossa :Cuspir dos lábios o sal dos mares que beijaram os vossos :Ter braços na vossa faina, partilhar das vossas tormentas :Chegar como vós, enfim, a extraordinários portos! :Fugir convosco à civilização! :Perder convosco a noção da moral! :Sentir mudar-se no longe a minha humanidade! :Beber convosco em mares do Sul :Novas selvajarias, novas balbúrdias da alma, :Novos fogos centrais no meu vulcânico espírito! :Ir convosco, despir de mim - ah! põe-te daqui pra fora! - :O meu traje de civilizado, a minha brandura de ações, :Meu medo inato das cadeias, :Minha pacífica vida, :A minha vida sentada, estática, regrada e revista! :No mar, no mar, no mar, no mar, :Eh! pôr no mar, ao vento, às vagas, :A minha vida! :Salgar de espuma arremessada pelos ventos :Meu paladar das grandes viagens. :Fustigar de água chicoteante as carnes da minha aventura, :Repassar de frios oceânicos os ossos da minha existência, :Flagelar, cortar, engelhar de ventos, de espumas, de sóis, :Meu ser ciclônico e atlântico, :Meus nervos postos como enxárcias, :Lira nas mãos dos ventos! :Sim, sim, sim... Crucificai-me nas navegações :E as minhas espáduas gozarão a minha cruz! :Atai-me às viagens como a postes :E a sensação dos postes entrará pela minha espinha :E eu passarei a senti-los num vasto espasmo passivo! :Fazei o que quiserdes de mim, logo que seja nos mares, :Sobre conveses, ao som de vagas, :Que me rasgueis, mateis, fira-os! :O que quero é levar pra Morte :Uma alma a transbordar de Mar, :Ébria a cair das coisas marítimas, :Tanto dos marujos como das âncoras, dos cabos, :Tanto das costas longínquas como do ruído dos ventos, :Tanto do Longe como do Cais, tanto dos naufrágios :Como dos tranqüilos comércios, :Tanto dos mastros como das vagas, :Levar pra Morte com dor, voluptuosamente, :Um copo cheio de sanguessugas, a sugar, a sugar, :De estranhas verdes absurdas sanguessugas marítimas! :Façam enxárcias das minhas veias! :Amarras dos meus músculos! :Atranquem-me a pele, preguem-na às quilhas. :E possa eu sentir a dor dos pregos e nunca deixar de sentir! :Façam do meu coração uma flâmula de almirante :Na hora de guerra aos velhos navios! :Calquem aos pés nos conveses meus olhos arrancados! :Quebrem-me os ossos de encontro às amuradas! :Fustiguem-me atado aos mastros, fustiguem-me! :A todos os ventos de todas as latitudes e longitudes :Derramem meu sangue sobre as águas arremessadas :Que atravessam o navio, o tombadilho, de lado a lado, :Nas vascas bravas das tormentas! :Ter a audácia ao vento dos panos das velas! :Ser, como as gáveas altas, o assobio dos ventos! :A velha guitarra do Fado dos mares cheios de perigos, :Canção para os navegadores ouvirem e não repetirem! :Os marinheiros que se sublevaram :Enforcaram o capitão numa verga. :Desembarcaram um outro numa ilha deserta. :Morooned! :O sol dos trópicos pôs a febre da pirataria antiga :Nas minhas veias intensivas. :Os ventos da Patagônia tatuaram a minha imaginação :De imagens trágicas e obscenas. :Fogo, fogo, fogo, dentro de mim! :Sangue! sangue! sangue! sangue! :Explode todo o meu cérebro! :Parte-se-me o mundo em vermelho! :Estoiram-me com o som de amarras as veias! :E estala em mim, feroz, voraz, :A canção do Grande Pirata, :A morte berrada do Grande Pirata a cantar :Até meter pavor plas espinhas dos seus homens abaixo. :Lá da ré a morrer, e a berrar, a cantar: ::::::Fifteen men on the Dead Man's Chest. ::::::Yo-ho ho and a bottle of rum I :E depois a gritar, numa voz já irreal, a estoirar no ar: :Darby M'Graw-aw-aw-aw-aw! :Darby M'Graw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw! :Fetch a-a-aft th ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-um, Darby, :Eia,, que vida essa! essa era a vida, eia! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Eh-lahô-lahô-laFIO-Iahá-á-á-à-à! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Quilhas partidas, navios ao fundo, sangue nos mares :Conveses cheios de sangue, fragmentos de corpos! :Dedos decepados sobre amuradas! :Cabeças de crianças, aqui, acolá! :Gente de olhos fora, a gritar, a uivar! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Embrulho-me em tudo isto como uma capa no frio! :Roço-me por tudo isto como uma gata com cio por um muro! :Rujo como um leão faminto para tudo isto! :Arremeto como um toiro louco sobre tudo isto! :Cravo unhas, parto garras, sangro dos dentes sobre isto! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :De repente estala-me sobre os ouvidos :Como um clarim a meu lado, :O velho grito, mas agora irado, metálico, :Chamando a presa que se avista, :A escuna que vai ser tomada: :Ahó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó - yyyy.. :Schooner ahó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó - yyyy... :O mundo inteiro não existe para mim! Ardo vermelho! :Rujo na fúria da abordagem! :Pirata-mór! César-Pirata! :Pilho, mato, esfacelo, rasgo! :Só sinto o mar, a presa, o saque! :Só sinto em mim bater, baterem-me :As veias das minhas fontes! :Escorre sangue quente a minha sensação dos meus olhos! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! :Ah piratas, piratas, piratas! :Piratas, amai-me e odiai-me! :Misturai-me convosco, piratas! :Vossa fúria, vossa crueldade corno falam ao sangue :Dum corpo de mulher que foi meu outrora e cujo cio sobrevive! :Eu queria ser um bicho representativo de todos os vossos gestos, :Um bicho que cravasse dentes nas amuradas, nas quilhas :Que comesse mastros, bebesse sangue e alcatrão nos conveses, :Trincasse velas, remos, cordame e poleame, :Serpente do mar feminina e monstruosa cevando-se nos crimes! :E há uma sinfonia de sensações incompatíveis e análogas, :Há uma orquestrarão no meu sangue de balbúrdias de crimes, :De estrépitos espasmados de orgias de sangue nos mares, :Furlbundamente, como um vendaval de calor pelo espírito, :Nuvem de poeira quente anuviando a minha lucidez :E fazendo-me ver e sonhar isto tudo só com a pele e as veias! :Os piratas, a pirataria, os barcos, a hora, :Aquela hora marítima em que as presas são assaltadas, :E o terror dos apresados foge pra loucura - essa hora, :No seu total de crimes, terror, barcos, gente, mar, céu, nuvens, :Brisa, latitude, longitude, vozearia, :Queria eu que fosse em seu Todo meu corpo em seu Todo, sofrendo, :Que fosse meu corpo e meu sangue, compusesse meu ser em vermelho, :Florescesse como uma ferida comichando na carne irreal da minha alma! :Ah, ser tudo nos crimes! ser todos os elementos componentes :Dos assaltos aos barcos e das chacinas e das violações! :Ser quanto foi no lugar dos saques! :Ser quanto viveu ou jazeu no local das tragédias de sangue! :Ser o pirata-resumo de toda a pirataria no seu auge, :E a vítima-síntese, mas de carne e osso, de todos os piratas do mundo! :Ser o meu corpo passivo a mulher-todas-as-mulheres :Que foram violadas, mortas, feridas, rasgadas pelos piratas! :Ser no meu ser subjugado a fêmea que tem de ser deles :E sentir tudo isso -- todas estas coisas duma só vez - pela espinha! :Ó meus peludos e rudes heróis da aventura e do crime! :Minhas marítimas feras, maridos da minha imaginação! :Amantes casuais da obliqüidade das minhas sensações! :Queria ser Aquela que vos esperasse nos portos, :A vós, odiados amados do seu sangue de pirata nos sonhos! :Porque ela teria convosco, mas só em espírito, raivado :Sobre os cadáveres nus das vítimas que fazeis no mar! :Porque ela teria acompanhado vosso crime, e na orgia oceânica :Seu espírito de bruxa dançaria invisível em volta dos gestos :Dos vossos corpos, dos vossos cutelos, das vossas mãos estranguladores! :E ela em terra, esperando-vos, quando viésseis, se acaso viésseis, :Iria beber nos rugidos do vosso amor todo o vasto, :Todo o nevoento e sinistro perfume das vossas vitórias, :E através dos vossos espasmos silvaria um sabbat de vermelho e amarelo! :A carne rasgada, a carne aberta e estripada, o sangue correndo! :Agora, no auge conciso de sonhar o que vós fazíeis, :Perco-me todo de mim, já não vos pertenço, sou vós, :A minha feminilidade que vos acompanha é ser as vossas almas! :Estar por dentro de toda a vossa ferocidade, quando a praticáveis! :Sugar por dentro a vossa consciência das vossas sensações :Quando tingíeis de sangue os mares altos, :Quando de vez em quando atiráveis aos tubarões :Os corpos vivos ainda dos feridos, a carne rosada das crianças :E leváveis as mães às amuradas para verem o que lhes acontecia! :Estar convosco na carnagem, na pilhagem! :Estar orquestrado convosco na sinfonia dos saques! :Ah, não sei quê, não sei quanto queria eu ser de vós! :Não era só ser-vos a fêmea, ser-vos as fêmeas, ser-vos as vítimas, :Ser-vos as vítimas - homens, mulheres, crianças, navios -, :Não era só ser a hora e os barcos e as ondas, :Não era só ser vossas almas, vossos corpos, vossa fúria, vossa posse, :Não era só ser concretamente vosso ato abstrato de orgia, :Não era só isto que eu queria ser - era mais que isto o Deus-isto! :Era preciso ser Deus, o Deus dum culto ao contrário, :Um Deus monstruoso e satânico, um Deus dum panteísmo de sangue, :Para poder encher toda a medida da minha fúria imaginativa, :Para poder nunca esgotar os meus desejos de identidade :Com o cada, e o tudo, e o mais-que-tudo das vossas vitórias! :Ah, torturai-me para me curardes! :Minha carne - fazei dela o ar que os vossos cutelos atravessam :Antes de caírem sobre as cabeças e os ombros! :Minhas veias sejam os fatos que as facas trespassam! :Minha imaginação o corpo das mulheres que violais! :Minha inteligência o convés onde estais de pé matando! :Minha vida toda, no seu conjunto nervoso, histérico, absurdo, :O grande organismo de que cada ato de pirataria que se cometeu :Fosse uma célula consciente - e todo eu turbilhonasse :Como uma imensa podridão ondeando, e fosse aquilo tudo! :Com tal velocidade desmedida, pavorosa, :A máquina de febre das minhas visões transbordantes :Gira agora que a minha consciência, volante, :E apenas um nevoento círculo assobiando no ar. :Fifteen men on tbe Dead Man's Chest. :Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! :Eh-lahô-lahô-laHO - lahá-á-ááá - ààà... :Ah! a selvajaria desta selvajaria! Merda :Pra toda a vida como a nossa, que não é nada disto! :Eu pr'àqui engenheiro, pratico à força, sensível a tudo, :Pr'àqui parado, em relação a vós, mesmo quando ando; :Mesmo quando ajo, inerte; mesmo quando me imponho, débil; :Estático, quebrado, dissidente cobarde da vossa Glória, :Da vossa grande dinâmica estridente, quente e sangrenta! :Arre! por não poder agir de acordo com o meu delírio! :Arre! por andar sempre agarrado às saias da civilização! :Por andar com a douceur des moeurs às costas, como um fardo de rendas! :Moços de esquina - todos nós o somos - do humanitarismo moderno! :Estupores de tísicos, de neurastênicos, de linfáticos, :Sem coragem para ser gente com violência e audácia, :Com a alma como uma galinha presa por uma perna! :Ah, os piratas! os piratas!. :A ânsia do ilegal unido ao feroz, :A ânsia das coisas absolutamente cruéis e abomináveis, :Que rói como um cio abstrato os nossos corpos franzimos, :Os nossos nervos femininos e delicados, :E põe grandes febres loucas nos nossos olhares vazios! :Obrigai-me a ajoelhar diante de vós! :Humilhai-me e batei-me! :Fazei de mim o vosso escravo e a vossa coisa! :E que o vosso desprezo por mim nunca me abandone, :Ó meus senhores! ó meus senhores! :Tomar sempre gloriosamente a parte submissa :Nos acontecimentos de sangue e nas sensualidades estiradas! :Desabai sobre mim, como grandes muros pesados, :Ó bárbaros do antigo mar! :Rasgai-me e feri-me! :De leste a oeste do meu corpo :Riscai de sangue a minha carne! :Beijai com cutelos de bordo e açoites e raiva :O meu alegre terror carnal de vos pertencer. :A minha ânsia masoquista em me dar à vossa fúria, :Em ser objeto inerte e sentiente da vossa omnívora crueldade, :Dominadores, senhores, imperadores, corcéis! :Ah, torturai-me, :Rasgai-me e abri-me! :Desfeito em pedaços conscientes :Entornai-me sobre os conveses, :Espalhal-me nos mares, deixai-me :Nas praias ávidas das ilhas! :Cevai sobre mim todo o meu misticismo de vós! :Cinzelai a sangue a minh'alma :Cortai, riscai! :Ó tatuadores da minha imaginação corpórea! :Esfoladores amados da minha cama submissão! :Submetei-me como quem mata um cão a pontapés! :Fazei de mim o poço para o vosso desprezo de domínio! : :Fazei de mim as vossas vítimas todas! :Como Cristo sofreu por todos os homens, quero sofrer :Por todas as vossas vítimas às vossas mãos, :Às vossas mãos calosas, sangrentas e de dedos decepados :Nos assaltos bruscos de amuradas! :Fazei de mim qualquer, cousa como se eu fosse :Arrastado - ó prazer, o beijada dor! - :Arrastado à cauda de cavalos chicoteados por vós... :Mas isto no mar, isto no ma-a-a-ar, isto no MA-A-A-AR! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! Eh--.h-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! EH-EH-EHEH-EH-EH-EH! No MA-A-A-A-AR! :Yeh eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! Yeh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! Yeh-eh-eheh-eh-eh-eh-eh' :Grita tudo! tudo a gritar! ventos, vagas, barcos, :Marés, gáveas, piratas, a minha alma, o sangue, e o ar, e o ar! :Eh-eh-eh-eh! Yeh-eh-eh-eh-eh! Yeh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! Tudo canta a gritar! :FIFTEEN MEN ON THE DEAD MAN'S CHEST. :YO-HO-HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM! :Eh-eh eh-eh -eh-eh-eh! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eheh-eh! Eh eheh eh-eh-eh-eh! :Eh-lahô-lahô-laHO-O-O-ôô-lahá-á à - ààà! :AHÓ-Ó-Ó Ó Ó Ó-Ó Ó Ó Ó Ó - yyyj... :SCHOONER AHÓ-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-ó-o-o-o - yyyy! ... :Darby M'Graw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw! :DA.RBY M'GRAW-AW AW-AW-AW-AW-AW! :FETCH A-A-AFT THE RU-U-U-U-U-UM, DARBY! :Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh-eh! :EH-EH EH-EH-EH EH-EH EH-EH EH-EH-EH! :EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH EH EH-EH! :EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EFI-EH-EH-EH-EHI :EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH-EH! :Parte-se em mim qualquer coisa. O vermelho anoiteceu. :Senti demais para poder continuar a sentir. :Esgotou-se-me a alma, ficou só um eco dentro de mim. :Decresce sensivelmente a velocidade do volante. :Tiram-me um pouco as mãos dos olhos os meus sonhos. :Dentro de mim há um só vácuo, um deserto, um mar noturno. :E logo que sinto que há um mar noturno dentro de mim, :Sabe dos longes dele, nasce do seu silêncio, :Outra vez, outra vez o vasto grito antiquíssimo. :De repente, como um relâmpago de som, que não faz barulho mas ternura, :Subitamente abrangendo todo o horizonte marítimo :Úmido e sombrio marulho humano noturno, :Voz de sereia longínqua chorando, chamando, :Vem do fundo do Longe, do fundo do Mar, da alma dos Abismos, :E à tona dele, como algas, bóiam meus sonhos desfeitos... :Ahò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò - yy... :Schooner a Ahò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò-ò - yy... :Ah, o orvalho sobre a minha excitação! :O frescor noturno no meu oceano interior! :Eis tudo em mim de repente ante uma noite no mar :Cheia de enorme mistério humaníssimo das ondas noturnas :A lua sobe no horizonte :E a minha infância feliz acorda, como uma lágrima, em mim. :O meu passado ressurge, como se esse grito marítimo :Fosse um aroma, uma voz, o eco duma canção :Que fosse chamar ao meu passado :Por aquela felicidade que nunca mais tornarei a ter. :Era na velha casa sossegada ao pé do rio :(As janelas do meu quarto, e as da casa-de-jantar também, :Davam, por sobre umas casas baixas, para o rio próximo, :Para o Tejo, este mesmo Tejo, mas noutro ponto, mais abaixo :Se eu agora chegasse às mesmas janelas não chegava às mesmas janelas. :Aquele tempo passou como o fumo dum vapor no mar alto... ) :Unia inexplicável ternura, :Um remorso comovido e lacrimoso, :Por todas aquelas vítimas - principalmente as crianças - :Que sonhei fazendo ao sonhar-me pirata antigo, :Emoção comovida, porque elas foram minhas vítimas; :Terna e suave, porque não o foram realmente; :Uma ternura confusa, como um vidro embaciado, azulada, :Canta velhas canções na minha pobre alma dolorida. :Ah, como pude eu pensar, sonhar aquelas coisas? :Que longe estou do que fui há uns momentos! :Histeria das sensações - ora estas, ora as opostas! :Na loura manhã que se ergue, como o meu ouvido só escolhe :As cousas de acordo com esta emoção - o marulho das águas. :O marulho leve das águas do rio de encontro ao cais.... :A vela passando perto do outro lado do rio, :Os montes longínquos, dum azul japonês, :As casas de Almada, :E o que há de suavidade e de infância na hora matutina!... :Uma gaivota que passa, :E a minha ternura é maior. :Mas todo este tempo não estive a reparar para nada. :Tudo isto foi uma impressão só da pele, com uma carícia :Todo este tempo não tirei os olhos do meu sonho longínquo, :Da minha casa ao pé do rio, :Da minha infância ao pé do rio, :Das janelas do meu quarto dando para o rio de noite, :E a paz do luar esparso nas águas! ... :Minha velha tia, que me amava por causa do filho que perdeu..., :Minha velha tia costumava adormecer-me cantando-me :(Se bem que eu fosse já crescido demais para isso)... :Lembro-me e as lágrimas caem sobre o meu coração e lavam-no da vida, :E ergue-me uma leve brisa marítima dentro de mim. :As vezes ela cantava a "Nau Catrineta": ::::::Lá vai a Nau Catrineta ::::::Por sobre as águas do mar ... :E outras vezes, numa melodia muito saudosa e tão medieval, :Era a "Bela Infanta"... Relembro, e a pobre velha voz ergue-se dentro de mim :E lembra-me que pouco me lembrei dela depois, e ela amava-me tanto! :Como fui ingrato para ela - e afinal que fiz eu da vida? :Era a "Bela Infanta"... Eu fechava os olhos, e ela cantava: ::::::Estando a Bela Infanta ::::::No seu Jardim assentada... :Eu abria um pouco os olhos e via a janela cheia de luar :E depois fechava os olhos outra vez, e em tudo isto era feliz. ::::::Estando a Bela Infanta ::::::No seu jardim assentada, ::::::Seu pente de ouro na mão, ::::::Seus cabelos penteava :Ó meu passado de infância, boneco que me partiram! :Não poder viajar pra o passado, para aquela casa e aquela afeição, :E ficar lá sempre, sempre criança e sempre contente! :Mas tudo isto foi o Passado, lanterna a uma esquina de rua velha. :Pensar isto faz frio, faz fome duma cousa que se não pode obter. :Dá-me não sei que remorso absurdo pensar nisto. :Oh turbilhão lento de sensações desencontradas! :Vertigem tênue de confusas coisas na alma! :Fúrias partidas, ternuras como carrinhos de linha com que as crianças brincam, :Grandes desabamentos de imaginação sobre os olhos dos sentidos, :Lágrimas, lágrimas inúteis, :Leves brisas de contradição roçando pela face a alma... :Evoco, por um esforço voluntário, para sair desta emoção, :Evoco, com um esforço desesperado, seco, nulo, :A canção do Grande Pirata, quando estava a morrer: ::::::Fifteen men on the Dead Man's Chest. ::::::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! :Mas a canção é uma linha reta mal traçada dentro de mim... :Esforço-me e consigo chamar outra vez ante os meus olhos na alma, :Outra vez, mas através duma imaginação quase literária, :A fúria da pirataria, da chacina, o apetite, quase do paladar, do saque, :Da chacina inútil de mulheres e de crianças, :Da tortura fútil, e só para nos distrairmos, dos passageiros pobres :E a sensualidade de escangalhar e partir as coisas mais queridas dos outros, :Mas sonho isto tudo com um medo de qualquer coisa a respirar-me sobre a nuca. :Lembro-me de que seria interessante :Enforcar os filhos à vista das mães :(Mas sinto-me sem querer as mães deles), :Enterrar vivas nas ilhas desertas as crianças de quatro anos :Levando os pais em barcos até lá para verem :(Mas estremeço, lembrando-me dum filho que não tenho :e está dormindo tranqüilo em casa). :Aguilhôo uma ânsia fria dos crimes marítimos, :Duma inquisição sem a desculpa da Fé, :Crimes nem sequer com razão de ser de maldade e de fúria, :Feitos a frio, nem sequer para ferir, nem sequer para fazer mal, :Nem sequer para nos divertirmos, mas apenas para passar o tempo, :Como quem faz paciências a uma mesa de jantar de província com a toalha :Atirada pra o outro lado da mesa depois de jantar, :Só pelo suave gosto de cometer crimes abomináveis e não os achar grande coisa, :De ver sofrer até ao ponto da loucura e da morte-pela-dor mas nunca deixar chegar lá... :Mas a minha imaginação recusa-se a acompanhar-me. :Um calafrio arrepia-me. :E de repente, mais de repente do que da outra vez, de mais longe, de mais fundo, :De repente - oh pavor por todas as minhas veias! -, :Oh frio repentino da porta para o Mistério :que se abriu dentro de mim e deixou entrar uma corrente de ar! :Lembro-me de Deus, do Transcendental da vida, e de repente :A velha voz do marinheiro inglês Jim Barris com quem eu falava, :Tornada voz das ternuras misteriosas dentro de mim, :das pequenas coisas de regaço de mãe e de fita de cabelo de irmã, :Mas estupendamente vinda de além da aparência das coisas, :A Voz surda e remota tornada A Voz Absoluta, a Voz Sem Boca, :Vinda de sobre e de dentro da solidão noturna dos mares, :Chama por mim, chama por mim, chama por mim ... :Vem surdamente, como se fosse suprimida e se ouvisse, :Longinquamente, como se estivesse soando noutro lugar e aqui não se pudesse ouvir, :Como um soluço abafado, uma luz que se apaga, um hálito silencioso. :De nenhum lado do espaço, de nenhum local no tempo, :O grito eterno e noturno, o sopro fundo e confuso: :Ahô-ô-õ-õ-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô - yyy...... :Ahô-ô-õ-õ-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô - yyy...... :Schooner ah-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô ô - - yy..... :Tremo com frio da alma repassando-me o corpo :E abro de repente os olhos, que não tinha fechado. :Ah, que alegria a de sair dos sonhos de vez! :Eis outra vez o mundo real, tão bondoso para os nervos! :Ei-lo a esta hora matutina em que entram os paquetes que chegam cedo. :Já não me importa o paquete que entrava. Ainda está longe. :Só o que está perto agora me lava a alma. :A minha imaginação higiênica, forte, pratica, :Preocupa-se agora apenas com as coisas modernas e úteis, :Com os navios de carga, com os paquetes e os passageiros, :Com as fortes coisas imediatas, modernas, comerciais, verdadeiras. :Abranda o seu giro dentro de mim o volante. :Maravilhosa vida marítima moderna, :Toda limpeza, máquinas e saúde! :Tudo tão bem arranjado, tão espontaneamente ajustado, :Todas as peças das máquinas, todos os navios pelos mares, :Todos os elementos da atividade comercial de exportação e importação :Tão maravilhosamente combinando-se :Que corre tudo como se fosse por leis naturais, :Nenhuma coisa esbarrando com outra! :Nada perdeu a poesia. E agora há a mais as máquinas :Com a sua poesia também, e todo o novo gênero de vida :Comercial, mundana, intelectual, sentimental, :Que a era das máquinas veio trazer para as almas. :As viagens agora são tão belas como eram dantes :E um navio será sempre belo, só porque é um navio. :Viajar ainda é viajar e o longe está sempre onde esteve :Em parte nenhuma, graças a Deus! :Os portos cheios de vapores de muitas espécies! :Pequenos, grandes, de várias cores, com várias disposições de vigias, :De tão deliciosamente tantas companhias de navegação! :Vapores nos portos, tão individuais na separação destacada dos ancoramentos! :Tão prazenteiro o seu garbo quieto de cousas comerciais que andam no mar, :No velho mar sempre o homérico, ó Ulisses! :O olhar humanitário dos faróis na distância da noite, :Ou o súbito farol próximo na noite muito escura :("Que perto da terra que estávamos passando!" :E o som da água canta-nos ao ouvido)! ... :Tudo isto hoje é como sempre foi, mas há o comércio; :E o destino comercial dos grandes vapores :Envaidece-me da minha época! :A mistura de gente a bordo dos navios de passageiros :Dá-me o orgulho moderno de viver numa época onde é tão fácil :Misturarem-se as raças, transporem-se os espaços, ver com facilidade todas as coisas, :E gozar a vida realizando um grande número de sonhos. :Limpos, regulares, modernos como um escritório com guichets em redes de arame amarelo! :Meus sentimentos agora, naturais e comedidos como , gentlemen, :São práticos, longe de desvairamentos, enchem de ar marítimo os pulmões, :Como gente perfeitamente consciente de como é higiênico respirar o ar do mar. :O dia é perfeitamente já de horas de trabalho. :Começa tudo a movimentar-se, a regularizar-se. :Com um grande prazer natural e direto percorro a alma :Todas as operações comerciais necessárias a um embarque de mercadorias. :A minha época é o carimbo que levam todas as faturas :E sinto que todas as cartas de todos os escritórios :Deviam ser endereçadas a mim. :Um conhecimento de bordo tem tanta individualidade, :E uma assinatura de comandante de navio é tão bela e moderna! :Rigor comercial do princípio e do fim das cartas: :Dear Sirs - Messieurs - Amigos e Srs., :Yours faithfully - ...nos salutations empressées... :Tudo isto não é só humano e limpo, mas também belo, :E tem ao fim um destino marítimo, um vapor onde embarquem :As mercadorias de que as cartas e as faturas tratam. :Complexidade da vida! As faturas são feitas por gente :Que tem amores, ódios, paixões políticas, às vezes crimes - :E são tão bem escritas, tão alinhadas, tão independentes de tudo isso! :Há quem olhe para uma fatura e não sinta isto. :Com certeza que tu, Cesário Verde, o sentias. :Eu é até às lágrimas que o sinto humanissimamente. :Venham dizer-me que não há poesia no comércio, nos escritórios! :Ora, ela entra por todos os poros... Neste ar marítimo respiro-a, :Por tudo isto vem a propósito dos vapores, da navegação moderna, :Porque as faturas e as cartas comerciais são o princípio da história :E os navios que levam as mercadorias pelo mar eterno são o fim. :Ah, e as viagens, as viagens de recreio, e as outras, :As viagens por mar, onde todos somos companheiros dos outros :Duma maneira especial, como se um mistério marítimo :Nos aproximasse as almas e nos tornasse um momento :Patriotas transitórios duma mesma pátria incerta, :Eternamente deslocando-se sobre a imensidade das água,, :Grandes hotéis do Infinito, oh transatlânticos meus! ::Com o cosmopolitismo perfeito e total de nunca pararem num ponto :E conterem todas as espécies de trajes, de caras, de raças! :As viagens, os viajantes - tantas espécies deles! :Tanta nacionalidade sobre o mundo! tanta profissão! tanta gente! :Tanto destino diverso que se pode dar à vida, :À vida, afinal, no fundo sempre, sempre a mesma! :Tantas caras curiosas! Todas as caras são curiosas :E nada traz tanta religiosidade como olhar muito para gente. :A fraternidade afinal não é uma idéia revolucionária. :É uma coisa que a gente aprende pela vida fora, onde tem que tolerar tudo, :E passa a achar graça ao que tem que tolerar, :E acaba quase a chorar de ternura sobre o que tolerou! :Ah, tudo isto é belo, tudo isto é humano e anda ligado :Aos sentimentos humanos, tão conviventes e burgueses. :Tão complicadamente simples, tão metafisicamente tristes! :A vida flutuante, diversa, acaba por nos educar no humano. :Pobre gente! pobre gente toda a gente! :Despeço-me desta hora no corpo deste outro navio :Que vai agora saindo. É um tramp-steamer inglês, :Muito sujo, como se fosse um navio francês, :Com um ar simpático de proletário dos mares, :E sem dúvida anunciado ontem na última página das gazetas. :Enternece-me o pobre vapor, tão humilde vai ele e tão natural. :Parece ter um certo escrúpulo não sei em quê, ser pessoa honesta, :Curnpridora duma qualquer espécie de deveres. :Lá vai ele deixando o lugar defronte do cais onde estou. :Lá vai ele tranqüilamente, passando por onde as naus estiveram :Outrora, outrora... :Para Cardiff? Para Liverpool? Para Londres? Não tem importância. :Ele faz o seu dever. Assim façamos nós o nosso. Bela vida! :Boa viagem! Boa viagem! :Boa viagem, meu pobre amigo casual, que me fizeste o favor :De levar contigo a febre e a tristeza dos meus sonhos, :E restituir-me à vida para olhar para ti e te ver passar. :Boa viagem! Boa viagem! A vida é isto... :Que aprumo tão natural, tão inevitavelmente matutino :Na tua saída do porto de Lisboa, hoje! :Tenho-te uma afeição curiosa e grata por isso... :Por isso quê? Sei lá o que é!... Vai... Passa... :Com um ligeiro estremecimento, :(T-t--t --- r t----- r ... ) :O volante dentro de mim pára. :Passa, lento vapor, passa e não fiques... :Passa de mim, passa da minha vista, :Vai-te de dentro do meu coração, :Perde-te no Longe, no Longe, bruma de Deus, :Perde-te, segue o teu destino e deixa-me... :Eu quem sou para que chore e interrogue? :Eu quem sou para que te fale e te ame? :Eu quem sou para que me perturbe ver-te? :Larga do cais, cresce o sol, ergue-se ouro, :Luzem os telhados dos edifícios do cais, :Todo o lado de cá da cidade brilha... :Parte, deixa-me, torna-te :Primeiro o navio a meio do rio, destacado e nítido, :Depois o navio a caminho da barra, pequeno e preto :Depois ponto vago no horizonte (ó minha angústia!), :Ponto cada vez mais vago no horizonte.... :Nada depois, e só eu e a minha tristeza, :E a grande cidade agora cheia de sol :E a hora real e nua como um cais já sem navios, :E o giro lento do guindaste que, como um compasso que gira, :Traça um semicírculo de não sei que emoção :No silêncio comovido da minh'alma... Categoria:Álvaro de Campos Categoria:Fernando Pessoa